


Hush

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence, Knockout is a protective big brother, Knockout is a smart ass, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spar being Spar, Spar is a smartass, Voss needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A bond forms between Knockout and Chav.





	Hush

**24 BBY**

 

Knockout paused as he recognized one of the patients curled up on one of the beds, back to him and shaking slightly.  “Chav?” Knockout asks gently as he joined the younger cadet.

“G-Go away, chaakar.” Chav mumbles as Knockout circled the bed and crouched down to smile at his younger brother. Despite having knocked the kid senseless a few times, he had grown on the older cadet; like moss on a tree, as Sergeant Rau had stated so eloquently.

“Chav...” Knockout froze as he noticed Chav’s right hand, or the cybenectic replacement. He felt rage bubble up. “Which one those freaks did that?!”.

Fresh tears brimmed the poor kid’s eyes. “I-It was a training accident! Kit and I were trainin.....”.

“Training accident is accidentaly detonating a grenade! What the hell did he do to you?!” Knockout snarls as he inspected the injury. He knew Kit was raw Priest but doing this to a younger cadet? There was a line! Very clear kriffing between....

Chav let out a whimper which caused Knockout to realize his own tone, right. Angry and murderous was a trigger for the baby cadets under Priest.

Knockout inhaled lowly then exhaling. Calm, he could do calm. He was the master of calm. He was training to be a medic after all, plus Chav was still his baby brother. Kit’s baby brother. _Wait, no, I don’t share with sociopaths so Chav is now just mine, and Spar’s, and Zed’s and.....great, now I’m monologuing. Peachy._

“Gah, you’re lucky I tolerate you. Move over.” Knockout states irritably, earning baffled looks from the brat, Sarge and Spar -- both of whom were the closest to the first and the medical cadet. He’d find a way to get payback later, and judging by Sarge’s look, the old man would probably be going after Priest too. These injuries were getting worst and worst with Priest and Reau cadets.

The kid complied which allowed Knockout to slip onto the bed and resulted in Chaav to curl up against him without a word.

“Aww, that’s really adorable. Who knew Knockout liked to cuddle?” Spar says teasingly, which caused the younger clone to smirk at him.

“I could say the same for you.” Knockout counters as he brushed a hand through Chav’s dark curls, smirking as the kid’s breath evened out. Chaav was actually starting to doze off like this, that was actually kinda cute. “Don’t think I missed that incident last week with Maze! I have pictures, Fordo was quite pleased with evidence that you weren’t a total shabuir.”.

“Language. There’s children present.” Sarge scolds lightly right as he nod towards the other side of the room where Kix and Coric were taking care of a little squad of three-year-old cadets.

“Which language, sir? I speak several.” Knockout responds with a smirk, which earned a giggle from Chav while Sarge stared at him and Spar lasped into laughter. “Should I try Huttese? Maybe Devaronian?”.

“Mir’shebs.” Sarge grumbled after a moment, shaking his head with a fond smile.

“Language!” Spar and Knockout responded in unison, causing the older man to cast a halfhearted glare at the both of them.

“By the way, dibs on Kit.” Knockout says casually as he looked back at his elder brother who raised his hands in surrender before the medic-in-training turned his attention back to Chav.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Knockout and Spar are both sixteen/eight in this while Chav (who will later be known Voss) is just twelve/six. This is also kinda where Knockout and Voss started to become pretty close too.


End file.
